1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit fabrication and, more particularly, to a test structure from which electrical measurements may be taken to determine overlay, or the degree of misalignment between successive layers of conductors in the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication of an integrated circuit involves numerous processing steps. After impurity regions (e.g., source/drain regions) have been placed within a silicon-based substrate and gate areas defined upon the substrate, an interlevel dielectric is formed across the topography to isolate the gate areas and the impurity regions. Interconnect routing is then placed across the semiconductor topography and connected to the impurity regions and/or the gate areas by ohmic contacts formed through the interlevel dielectric. The entire process of making ohmic contacts to the impurity regions and/or the gate areas and routing interconnect material between the ohmic contacts is described generally as xe2x80x9cmetallizationxe2x80x9d. As the complexity of integrated circuits has increased, the complexity of the metallization composition has also increased. Conductive materials other than metal are commonly used for metallization. As such, the term metallization is generic in its application.
A local interconnect is a special form of interconnect used to connect structures which are spaced a relatively short distance apart. FIG. 1 depicts a partial top plan view of an exemplary integrated circuit employing a local interconnect. A pair of transistors 10 and 12 are arranged a lateral spaced distance apart upon and within a semiconductor substrate. Transistors 10 and 12 comprise respective gate conductors 14 and 16 interposed between respective source/drain regions 18 and 20. Those source/drain regions 18 and 20 are arranged within the substrate and are isolated from each other by field isolation regions. A local interconnect 22 extends across the substrate from gate conductor 14 of transistor 10 to one source/drain region 20 of transistor 16. The local interconnect 22 is oriented such that it does not pass over source/drain regions 18 and cause unwanted shorting between gate conductor 14 and source/drain regions 18. Using a local interconnect to couple a gate of one transistor to a source/drain region of another transistor is prevalent in, for example, high density VLSI logic and SRAMs. Local interconnects, when covered with a dielectric, permit xe2x80x9cglobalxe2x80x9d interconnect to extend in an unrestricted manner a dielectric-spaced distance over the local interconnects.
Global interconnects and local interconnects are typically formed above a semiconductor topography by one of two methods. In the so-called damascene process, the conductive material from which an interconnect is made is deposited into a trench which has been etched into an interlevel dielectric. Alternatively, the conductive material may be deposited across an interlevel dielectric, and select portions of the conductive material may be etched away to define the interconnect. Whatever the method used to form a local interconnect, a technique known as xe2x80x9clithographyxe2x80x9d is generally used to define the regions of the interlevel dielectric or conductive material to be etched. Lithography entails transferring an optical image to a photosensitive film from a patterned mask plate (i.e., reticle) placed in proximity to the film. The photosensitive film, i.e., xe2x80x9cphotoresistxe2x80x9d has two main properties. First, solubility of the resist changes in response to it being exposed to appropriate radiation. Second, a hardened resist is resistant to attack by an etchant capable of removing selectively exposed conductive and/or dielectric material.
The mask plate is patterned such that it includes both transparent and opaque regions. Patterns upon the mask plate are projected onto the resist using various forms of radiation. Ultraviolet light is the primary form of radiation that is used, but x-rays and electron beams are growing in popularity. The radiation is transmitted through only the transparent portions of the mask plate to the resist. The resist solubility of regions that are exposed to radiation is altered by a photochemical reaction. A solvent may be used to remove the resist areas of higher solubility. If the resist is a positive resist, the resist areas exposed to radiation are removed. On the other hand, if the resist is a negative resist, the unexposed resist areas are removed while the exposed areas are retained. Once the resist is patterned, regions of the conductive material or dielectric not covered by the resist are etched. Finally, the resist is removed, leaving a duplicate of the mask plate pattern etched into the substrate film.
During lithography, it is necessary that the mask plate pattern be properly aligned relative to previously formed features in the topography. Typically, alignment is performed using a structure known as an xe2x80x9calignment markxe2x80x9d. The alignment mark includes an alignment target that is formed in a layer of the topography. An alignment guide formed within the mask plate can then be visually or optically aligned with the alignment mark. Alignment is achieved by moving the mask plate until the alignment guide and the alignment target are correctly positioned with respect to each other. Perfect alignment of the patterned topography to the desired image to be printed is rarely achieved.
Proper lithographic alignment is necessary to avoid failure of devices employed by an integrated circuit. For instance, if local interconnect 22 in FIG. 1 is patterned such that it is shifted to the right of its targeted position, it may inadvertently couple gate conductor 14 to gate conductor 16. In the extreme, lithographic misalignment may lead to shorting between structures that should be isolated from each other and isolation of structures that should be coupled to each other. Even if the extreme scenario does not occur, the contact resistance between successive layers of conductors may be increased if they are slightly misaligned. Consequently, devices may receive less voltage or current than desired.
To ensure that a lithographic system is performing accurate alignment during fabrication, the overlay, i.e., the degree of misalignment between successive layers of patterns formed in a semiconductor topography, may be measured. Generally, a test structure comprising features, such as successive layers of conductors, is formed upon a wafer, along with other test structures and/or with functioning integrated circuit devices. The distances between the features of the test structure are measured to determine the extent by which the features are shifted from their desired or targeted locations. Such measurements are often performed using an optical measurement system such as a scanning electron microscope (xe2x80x9cSEMxe2x80x9d). Unfortunately, taking those types of measurements are often time consuming. Further, accuracy of measurements made using an optical measurement system may be limited by the resolution of the system or ability of the system to distinguish closely spaced objects.
It would therefore be of benefit to develop a test structure and method which would provide for more rapid and accurate determination of the overlay between successive layers of conductors. That is, it would be desirable if the method used to find the overlay does not rely on measurements taken using an optical measurement system. Such a test structure and method would prove beneficial in possibly locating the source of misalignment, and would therefore allow for corrective measures to be taken to prevent future misalignment problems. To be a viable test structure, it is desired that it not only quantify misalignment, but also indicate the direction of misalignment. Quantifying the amount and direction of misalignment provides indicia to an operator necessary for him or her to adjust for the misalignment on future wafer runs.
The problems outlined above are in large part solved by the test structure and method hereof in which electrical measurements are used to determine the overlay between successive layers of conductors. In particular, the contact resistances between conductors and a conductive structure (or conductive structures) may be measured to determine misalignment in both the x and y directions. Electrical measurements at particular locations on the test structure may be taken to determine the contact resistances. Advantageously, accurate electrical measurements may be taken quickly and with ease. Once the contact resistances have been determined, they may be substituted into equations for determining the misalignment in the x and y directions. Knowing the amount and direction of misalignment, measures can be taken to correct the lithographic equipment so that better alignment between successive layers of patterns can be achieved in the future.
According to an embodiment, a test structure is provided which includes first, second, and third conductive structures having first, second, and third corner regions, respectively. The conductive structures are laterally isolated from each other by a dielectric. Each corner region is bounded by a pair of outer lateral edges configured substantially perpendicular to one another. First, second, and third conductors are operably coupled to the first, second, and third corner regions, respectively, such that overlapping areas of the conductors arranged directly above the corner regions are substantially rectangular in shape. The layout design for the test structure specifies the targeted dimensions, x and y, of each overlapping area. Fabrication of the test structure may result in the overlapping areas being shifted from their targeted positions such that their dimensions are larger or smaller than their targeted values. The amount by which the overlapping areas are shifted in the x direction is known as xcex94x, and the amount by which the overlapping areas are shifted in the y direction is known as xcex94y.
The conductors and the conductive structures may comprise a semiconductive material, such as polysilicon, or a metal, such as tungsten. The conductors may be local interconnects which directly abut the corner regions of the conductive structures. Alternatively, the conductors may be spaced above the conductive structure, and contacts may extend vertically between the corner regions and the overlapping areas. The contacts are sufficiently large to ensure that they completely overlap the comer regions of the conductive structure, even if misaligned. Each conductor includes a pair of arms configured substantially perpendicular to each other. The arms of each conductor extend laterally from the overlapping area to respective conductive pads. Electrical signals may be applied to and received from the conductive pads.
Each conductive structure includes a first member configured substantially perpendicular to a second member. Conductive lines may be operably coupled to each of the members to aid in the measuring of the contact resistances of the conductors relative to the conductive structures. Contacts may extend vertically between the conductive lines and respective members of each conductive structure. Probe pads to which electrical signals may be applied, and from which electrical signals may be received, are positioned in contact with the ends of the conductive structures.
In an alternate embodiment, the test structure includes only one conductive structure in the shape of a substantially rectangular shaped loop. The loop includes four members and four comer regions, each of which are laterally bounded by a pair of perpendicular lateral edges. First, second, and third conductors are operably coupled to respective first, second, and third corner regions of the test structure. The conductors include rectangular shaped overlapping areas that are arranged directly above the corner regions of the conductive structure. Each conductor includes two arms configured substantially perpendicular to each other and connected to conductive pads. The test structure also comprises conductive lines operably coupled to each member of the conductive structure. Each conductive line is connected to a probe pad.
The contact resistance between each conductor and the comer region of the underlying conductive structure is measured electrically. The x-direction misalignment may then be found using the following equation:       Δ    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    x    =            x      ⁡              (                              R            3                    -                      R            1                          )                            R        1            +              R        3            
and the y-direction misalignment may be found using the following equation:       Δ    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    y    =            y      ⁡              (                              R            1                    -                      R            2                          )                            R        1            +              R        2            
wherein R1, R2, and R3 are the contact resistances between the first, second, and third conductors and the first, second, and third corner regions, respectively.
The contact resistance between one of the conductors and the underlying conductive structure may be determined by forcing a current to flow between a first arm of the conductor and a first member of the conductive structure which is arranged parallel to and in close proximity to the arm. A current is applied to the conductive pad coupled to the first arm while the probe pad connected to the first member is grounded in order to cause current to flow therebetween. A high-impedance voltmeter may be used to measure the voltage difference between the conductive pad in contact with the second arm of the conductor and the probe pad coupled to a second member of the conductive structure. The second member is arranged parallel to the second arm. Using a high impedance voltmeter for this measurement allows very little current flow between the second arm of the conductor and the second member of the conductive structure. Therefore, it may be assumed that the voltage difference is due solely to the voltage drop across the conductor/conductive structure interface, and thus may be used to determine contact resistance. This is probably a more accurate assumption for the embodiment in which the test structure includes three separate conductive structures than for the embodiment in which the test structure includes one test structure. That is, the current applied to the first arm may flow around the rectangular shaped loop of the single conductive structure to the grounded first member. As a result, current is allowed to undesirably flow between the second arm and the second member. The contact resistances for the first, second, and third conductors may be found in this manner.